Catherine Dixon
Catherine Dixon ''Bio 'Early Life' Born on August 14th, 2006 in British Columbia Canada, Catherine Dixon Spent most of her child hood from age 4 to age 7 in Private school, in the district center located in the city of Mariana in northern British Columbia. Despite such an honor role student, multiple kids at the time of her youth before age 10, often bullied her, making fun of her goth like appearance, along with her intelligence. This caused her parents Karen Dixon, and Mark Dixon to casually switch schools throughout the city of Mariana, before finally entering her in private school, by age 6. During these transfers, Catherine posed a strong love and protective side for her older sister Andrea Dixon, and brother Peter Dixon who at the time of Catherine being transferred to Public school had just turn 12 years old (Andrea) and 10 (Peter), and was sent over to the exact same elementary school where Catherine was attending. From age 6 to age 7, Catherine was able to experience a normal life in Public school along with expiring a true talent for drawing, and archery, that she also used to practice to due inspiration by the Japanese Anime series sailor moon, where a fire arrow was often propelled and launched by the scout of fire Rei Hino, AKA Sailor Mars. Having a good eye, Catherine returned one day to her neighborhood with her friends Bill Amsterdam, and Conner Williams only to discover that Andrea and Peter was confronting Carl Clarkson and the formal bullies that used to torment Catherine 3 years back while she was in Private school. The Bully Carl Clarkson, just stood there ignoring Andreas threats, and went as far as to just pushing her to the ground, but was pushed back in an even more aggressive manner by Peter, but without hesitation or without any common sense, Carl snatched the Peter by the jacket and shoved him sending several blows to his head, until he was pulled off by Andrea, only for his pals to gang ontop of her kicking the living day lights out of both her and Peter, while Carl just stood there laughing like a derange person. Horrified Catherine swooped down and noticed the scars and bruises on her beloved older siblings faces while Bill and Conner forced Carl's friends Zack Karinar and Loyd Edwards off of them, and shoved the two. Knowing that they are now outmatched, the 2 cowards made a break for the tree line, while Bill and Conner chased them down. Furious, the 7 year old, got up and forced him to turn around, Carl attempted to shove her away, but was immediately attacked by the enraged Catherine. After 20 minutes including several blows to the face, Catherine literally broke his nose causing him to retreat. She then threatens him if she ever caught him around her older sister and brother again she would next time shove a bow so far up him that he will never sit again. If was from here that Catherine would receive the personality and toughness of her actual character in South park Chronicles. 'Loss of a Sister' However tragedy struck as Catherine's family began to settle for a life in America, after she had turned 10, and her sister turned 7, Catherine felt in tiled and wanted to stay in Canada, but realized that her parents were right after finding out that her father Mark had lost his job as an auto executive for the American auto industries Canadian branch and had to relocate his business back to America, where he formally had it before the birth of Catherine in 2006. Playing outside one last time with her sisters and friends Bill and Conner, Catharine offered them an emotional good bye, as Andrea was constantly waiting patiently for her younger sister with a smile on her face while she also pulled out a model of Sayla Mass from the Mobile Suit Gundam series that was shipped and given to her by Thomas Overseer, whom unknown to both Peter and Catherine, the duo were best friends connecting through skype. While playing on his phone, Peter then notices the time and suggests that should now return home, as Catherine sadly understands and bids a final farewell to her friends, before turning to head back with them, while listening to music on her I phone. All of sudden while the siblings were making their way home, a drunk driver raced through the street causing all of the kids to panic, both Peter and Andrea quickly darted out of the way, but Catherine who was listening to her iPhone at the time was unaware of the danger that was coming straight towards her. "CATHERINE LOOK OUT!!" Andrea screamed loudly running over to her, and leap in front of the car pushing the 10 year old out of the way, and was struck instead, leaving her severely injured, and Catherine screaming her name. Racing Andrea to the hospital the Dixons tried everything in their power and love to save the 7 year old, but in the end, the injuries were proven to be extremely fatal, to the point that she had to be taken off life support. At the funeral an emotionally destroyed Catherine stated that she will always be remembered and she will not rest until the guy who ran her over was brought to justice. 2 days before the family moved to America, Catherine with the help of Bill and Conner were able to track the dunk driver that killed her sister only to discover it was Carl's dad. Lost in anger, Catherine literally almost kills Carl in an epic fight seen, until the Proud Canadian Mounties arrive in order to holler them both away, where Catherine stated that Justice was given to her sister, and that she didn't kill Carl because she knew that wasn't what her sister wanted. On October 8th 2016, The Dixons left Canada and arrive at South Park, where Unknown to Catherine would start a new life for her, While Peter obtained Middle school. 'In South Park' After arriving in Colorado, Catherine attended South Park Elementary as part of Mr. Garrison's Fourth Grade Class (which she is always late for). Personality She's very sensitive and gets angry easily. She can sometimes even get very aggressive if you push her buttons non-stop. She won't take shit from anyone. She cares for her friends very much (Even for the friends that are jerks more than normal) and hates it when something terrible happens to them especially when it comes to Kenny which is very often to Catherine's dismay. She is feminist at times when it comes to sexist jokes so you have to be careful what you say about women in front of her. She can be bossy and a perfectionist. Relationships Kyle Broflovski Stan Marsh Eric Cartman Kenny McCormick She has a sort of tomboyish side to her. Though she does have a girly girl side to her as well. She is very jumpy at times when there's sudden loud noises. She likes snacks like chips and cheesy-poofs but tries her hardest to resist into not eating so much. She has a very great sense of humor that is occasionally very very immature but she hates gore jokes. She's also a major romantic and loves playing cupid for her friends. She gets easily embarrassed and she tries her hardest to impress people she wants to get noticed by (like Kenny for example). She has a crush on Kenny but sadly she can be shy when he's around and will giggle a laugh she hates around him. The only way she'll act on her crush would be to dress to impress or find a way to get her friends to help her get close to him. She secretly has a major depressive and disorder but tries to hide it from her friends. She got terribly depressed when her parents got divorced and picked up some bad habits because of it along the way. She still is a little depressed about it but tries to not let it bother her. Her dad cheated on her mom. That's what happened. Catherine has come to her own conclusion that they weren't even in love in the first place. She also likes video games and Sailor Moon. Red Samantha Himitsu Thomas Overseer Clare Evans Liza Morello Rodal Madala Rey Madala Danny Cooper Appearance Catherine she has long messy dark brown hair that reaches her waist with black earmuffs in it to keep her ears warm. She wears a short black sweatshirt with a gray turtleneck underneath with a belt built in it. She also wears fingerless gloves, gray mini-skirt with black panty-hose and black stiletto-heels. Skills & Traits Catherine loves to draw and everyone says that she is an artist at the school which always makes her blush. She is also a very good swimmer and can play tennis very well. She is also very good at video games. She also likes to sing but she never sings in front of people because she gets really nervous. When she is her alter-ego, Angel Wing, she is very skilled with her bow and arrow. Trivia'' Category:South Park OCs Category:Females Category:Canadian Born Kids Category:Immortal Beings